Chrono Crusade Adventures
by Selena Marion Crone
Summary: Rosette wasn't alone on the night Joshua was taken from her but another girl was with her as well who had a similar situation and now they must work together to find the ones that is dearest to them.


Episode 1: Sister Rosette

It was the year 1928 AD in Brooklyn New York. It was 2:35 A.M. in the morning. The skies were dark with clouds and the smell of rain was strong. And soon enough a light rain had begun to fall from the sky. Near the Brooklyn bridge there was a parked Ford. From inside the Ford a loud ringing could be heard. A young male sleepily reached over to grab the receiver of the phone. His name is Chrono. Chrono had long violet colored hair and red eyes. He was a devil but a handsome one at that. But Chrono was not like other devils he was more sweet and kindhearted then most of them where. Turning his head sleepily still he looked over to a young girl sitting beside him sound asleep and snoring very loudly. She was a beautiful girl with semi long blonde hair and crystal like blue eyes. She was sweet most of the time and fun to be around but at times she tends to have her temper tantrums. Her name is Rosette Christopher. She wore a blue nun like outfit but the thing is she wasn't really a nun but an exorcist of demons and devils in an organization at the Magdalene Order and Chrono was her partner. Though Rosette had a more stronger bond with Chrono then anyone because she was his "contractor". The contract hung from her neck on chain. I was in the back seat curled up into a ball but I was in a deep sleep to be to disturbed by the phone. Oh and I too was part of the Magdalene Order as well as Rosette was. Cause she was searching for someone as well was I and for the same reason. But that will be explained later. Chrono blinked at Rosette as she continued to snore away before he spoke the phone still continuing to ring.

"Rosette…it's the phone Rosette…wakey wakey." he said cheerfully.

Rosette just turned over and grumbled sleepily.

"You get it Chrono…" she grumbled in her sleep.

Chrono gave a light laugh and smiled.

"A-Are you sure Rosette… ? You know how Sister Kate feels about me?"

With that said Rosette quickly got up with a stunned look and quickly reached back to grab the phone.

"Oh rats! Sorry Chrono!" she looking back at him.

He lightly laughed.

"It's jake." he said before he sighed.

She picked up the phone and sat back down.

"Hello! This is Sister Rosette." she said cheerfully.

Suddenly from the phone came Sister Kate who was yelling quite loudly.

"TOO SLOW!"

Rosette winced and pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Go the eastside immediately it's an emergency!" yelled Sister Kate from the phone.

Suddenly without any warning Rosette drives off like a mad woman swerving back and forth making me fall of my seat and hit my head.

"Ow…my head…! Whats going on? Another call from Sister Kate?" I asked in a grumble hating to be awoken.

Chrono looked back at the me and nodded.

"Right so whats the situation?" Rosette asked still talking to Sister Kate while driving.

From the phone we can all hear what Sister Kate was saying even if I was on the floor of the back seat but I had extremely good hearing being a wolf and all.

"The reports says that restaurant patrons have been taken hostage. It may be a failed summoning."

"But what about the other sisters? Or Militia?" Rosette asked.

"They are all currently working other cases. You're the ones closes to the scene so be prepared to take immediate action."

I shot up and hung over the seat.

"WHAT!" Rosette and I cried out.

"But we just finished our last mission a few hours ago! We can't handle two in one night!" Rosette complained.

"Our order exists to serve Sister Rosette. There can be no rest for the weary until the job is done." Sister Kate said as she stood in her office staring out the window.

We continued to drive ahead swiftly to where we had to go when Rosette spoke.

"Say…why do you suppose Sister Kate is always such a pill to me?"

Chrono nervously laughed.

"Could it be because your always doing things that make her angry?"

"Yeah really. You're a bit of a pain in the neck to her. " I agreed.

This made Rosette get agitated and she slammed down on the breaks causing the car to spin around and around and I yet again fell off my seat and Chrono crashed into the window

We continued to spin out of control making a few deceives run until we crashed into the wall and damaged the front of the Ford which soon poofed with smoke. The detectives that were already there seemed a bit shocked at first before one of them slowly approached us.

"Ohhh applesauce! You've wreaked another jalopy. Sister Kate is going to kill us!" cried Chrono.

"Ow my neck!" I softly whimpered out rubbing it softly.

Chrono looked to me and slightly laughed.

"I guess you're the one with the neck pain now." he joked.

. "Where did you get your licence a crackerjack box!" I shouted trying to stop my heart from racing in my chest.

This comment really amused Chrono but made Rosette even more annoyed.

"Shhhh you two! Quit yapping your gobs and help me open this!" Rosette grumbled agitatedly trying to open the door which seemed to be stuck.

"It won't open!"

I got up from my seat and looked over at her.

"Why don't you try kicking it open?" I suggested.

"I dunno if that's…" Chrono began to say.

But it was too late. Before Chrono could finish his sentence Rosette had gone ahead to the idea.

"HEYA!"

With one powerful kick Rosette busted the door off the car as it flow a few feet away. This startled the detectives.

When the door was up she was sitting with her legs nearly on two sides of the car and Chrono on the ground beside her and me behind them both. Rosette yelped a bit startledly and quickly repositioned herself to a more "lady-like" way.

"O-Oh good! I'm glad to see everyone is here already!" she stuttered.

"Ah yes… but…uh.. who are you?" the detective asked.

Rosette got up out from the wreaked Ford and held out a paper to him.

"Sister Rosette Christopher Order Of Magdalene at your service!" she said professionally.

"The wet blankets are my assistants Sister Selena and Chrono!"

I laughed a bit before I stopped.

"Wait…HEY! Who you calling a wet blanket!" I cried out and pouted.

The detective took the paper from her and looked at it.

"And that is a warrant from a federal judge." Rosette added.

"The Order Of Magdalene?" the detective asked a bit confused.

"Ready Chrono?" Rosette said.

"Right!" he quickly replied as he turned around and the pack opened up and inside was a bunch of weapons mainly guns.

"So as of right now we'll be taking over jurisdiction of this case." Rosette said grabbing her weapon and I grabbed mine as well.

"Just leave everything to us sir." Rosette said to him.

"Ahhh I see. So the three of you are some kind of exorcists then?" the detective said looking over at them.

Rosette and I clicked our guns. Rosette turned around giggled and winked.

"Yup we're the good guys."

I too winked at them posing with my gun. "Yup we sure are!"

Inside the building it was dark cold messy and just plain out creepy. The three of ran inside through a messy kitchen and crouched down in one of the corners before continuing on again. Outside two of the detectives where talking.

"Excuse me sir… just who are those young people?" Another detective asked.

"Professionals. Monster exterminators." he explained.

"Monster exterminators?" the other exclaimed.

"I'd heard about a secret organization the brass call in to handle poltergeist and demons. But I never thought they would be so young." said the other detective.

Back inside the house the three of hide behind one of the walls just in case of any demons but we had our weapons ready.

"So what are you feeling?" she asked Chrono.

"Hmm I sense a great hunger that's been fed. I'm afraid the hostages are…well…" Chrono began.

"It's the bum's rush then!" she said before running ahead but tripped over something and fell with a loud thud.

"Rosette are you alright!" I softly called out to her.

Sitting up she put a hand on her back groaning in pain.

"Geez what and the heck did I just…"

Turning around she saw a mummified corpse and shrieked in fright and moved a few feet away.

"Rosette!" Chrono called out going over to her and looked over at the corpse.

Seeing this made me shiver a bit it was really gross looking and creepy.

"Ewww." I muttered.

"His spiritual energy has been consumed…every bit of life sucked out…mummifying him." Chrono explained."

Rosette rushed off ahead Chrono and I still gazing over at the dead corpse.

"Chrono! Selena!" Rosette called over at us.

Rosette slowly made her way up the stairs as she made her ways towards the top. When she got to top she quickly pulled out her gun incase of any demon ready to jump out at her but nothing. Suddenly the door slowly creaked open on it's own. Rosette went over it leaning back against the door a bit before she busted it open only to find it filthy with corpses blood spider webs and other nasty stuff. Chrono and I slowly made our way up the stairs to catch up with Rosette. Rosette ran to the very end of the hallway were a light shone from under a doorway. Chrono and I stood behind her as she slowly opened the door and peeked inside. It was a slightly dark room. From the ceiling hung a bunch of talisman and in the middle was bed inside a large symbolic circle and candles.

"A Satanist…" Chrono muttered softly.

"A what?" I asked a bit confused not knowing what it was.

"Rich and stupid…what a hobby." Rosette said under her breath.

"Thrill seekers. Seeking the ultimate thrill." Chrono said.

I looked at them back and forth confused still.

"When you play will hellfire your going to get burned just like this dumb sap." Rosette said heading slowly over to the bed to see what was under the cover.

Chrono looked over at me. "It's someone who worships the devil." He told me.

"Ohhh ok." I nodded now understanding.

Getting closer to the bed Rosette reached for the blanket she hesitated a first but then pulled it back to reveal a dead animal corpse with maggots coming out of it. This made her take a step back a bit startledly.

"Rosette!" Chrono and I cried out.

Rosette turned around to see a demon coming at her and quickly moved away knocking down on of the candles as she dodged it's attacking. She moved further back before she and I had started to shoot at it. But the demon dodged it and ran sideways across the wall missing every one of the shots.

"It's to fast!" She cried out.

"Your just wasting those Sacreds trying to slow him down!" Chrono called out to Rosette who was reloading her gun.

"Forget the bullets do something!" she shouted out the demon about to attack her again.

Chrono then took out a small vile which contained Holy Water.

"Rosette!" he cried throwing the Holy Water at the demon.

Some of the water splashed onto his hand burning him. He yelped in pain and winced. "Chrono!" I cried out. "Are you alright?" He slightly nodded.

The demon roared out in pain as the Holy Water slightly took it's affect on him. But then it turned around about to attack Rosette and I again but Rosette put the gun into the demon's mouth and pulled the trigger blowing off it's head.

"Whoa! Nice one Rosette!" I said to her happily.

"Thanks!" she replied with a soft smile.

Chrono let out a small gasp as the demon started to move again. Rosette and I looked back over at it. Something from the inside of it ripped it open and out came another scary looking demon with wings. It turned and glared at us but Rosette but the gun to it's head and started to shoot it as I shot it from a slight distance. But it had only made the demon grow larger. Chrono looked at us worriedly and scared.

"Rosette! Something bad is happening!" Chrono cried out to both of us as the demon continued to grow into a larger size.

We shrieked and the three of us flew out of the room running as fast as we could down the hallway the gigantic monster following behind us tearing apart the walls. We quickly rushed down the stairs and busted out through the door and outside to safety before we leapt forward and there was a loud CRASH! Everything and everyone was covered in smoke as the building collapsed completely to the ground. Once the smoke cleared everybody was covered in the black stuff and coughing. Rosette, Chrono had finally got up and coughed from the smoke before Chrono groaned.

"Rosette, Selena you did it again…" Rosette and I turned around and I yelped.

"Eeeep! NOOO! NOT AGAIN!"

Rosette stood up looking at the ruble from what was once the building.

"AHHHHHH I-I-It..it wasn't me! NOOOOOO! WHY IS IT ALWAYS LIKE THIS!" she cried.

Later on that day we headed back to the Magdalene Order where we had to report to Sister Kate…which didn't turn out to be a pretty site…we both were badly scolded for what we had done the night before.

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!" Sister Kate shouted.

As we where being yelled at I stood there poking my index fingers together looking down ashamedly and Rosette just looked to the side with her hands behind her back.

"We had hoped this time the destruction would be kept to a minimum Sister Rosette and you too Sister Selena and yet somehow…somehow no matter what you always surpass our expectations!"

"Well we're honored to accept by your praise ma'am…" Rosette had begun to say in nervous way.

She suddenly broke he pen breaking the tip of it out of anger and frustration.

"I WASN'T PRAISING YOU!" Sister Kate shouted.

Rosette and I both winced.

"She's really scary…" I softly muttered to Rosette.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Sister Kate hissed.

"N-N-Nothing Sister Kate!" I stuttered smiling innocently.

"Even the New York City police are lodging complaints about you two now. Honestly you guys can't you do better!" grumbled Sister Kate angrily.

Rosette and I both bowed our heads.

"We're sorry Sister Kate…" we both said softly.

"Rosette could your assistant be part of the problem?" Sister Kate asked.

Rosette just stood there and looked at her.

"If one who lives in darkness should call out to that darkness…"

"Chrono had nothing to do with this! It's just I…we weren't strong enough! I'll submit a written appoliges ok! Excuse me." she grumbled angrily and turned to walk away.

I followed behind her.

"W-Wait come back Sister Rosette…please!" Sister Kate began to call out.

Opening the door Rosette wasn't paying attention cause her eyes where closed when she suddenly bumped into the someone and which made me crash into her. We both looked up to see a tall handsome blonde man in a ministers outfit. He smiled to us sweetly his blue eyes looking into both of ours.

"Ah Sister Rosette and Sister Selena." He said softly.

Our cheeks turned bright red.

"F-Father Remington!" Rosette stuttered before she moved to the side a bit.

"H-Hello Father Remington." I said softly with a warm smile.

"W-When did you get back sir?" Rosette slightly stuttered yet again.

Father Remington took of his hat and smiled leaning down a bit.

"Just now actually. But I could hear you from all the way out in the vestibule. More appoliges is it you two?"

"Y-Yeah…" Rosette just slightly laughed.

"I'm afraid so…" I giggled.

"Father please the last thing those girls need is codling. And as for you Sister Rosette we're not done talking yet. I'm concerned about that…"

"Perhaps you are…" Rosette interrupted.

"But I got lots of written appoliges to write so goodbye." she bowed turned and walked out.

"Sister Rosette!" Sister Kate called out.

I just smiled softly bowed my head and left without a word and followed Rosette out the door and down the hall way.. Sister Kate sat back down.

"You're the only one those girls are truly open with."

Father Remington shut the door and turned back to Sister Kate. Sister Kate looked back up at him.

"What is your report Father?" she asked seriously.

He turned back to Sister Kate with a stern look.

"I'm afraid this news will not be very pleasant." he said softly.

Chrono sat outside in the courtyard on the fountain quietly thinking to himself when suddenly.

"Hi Chrono!" three girls said in a dreamy like voice and blushing.

This startled Chrono who leaned back a bit.

"Is Rosette and Selena writing more appoliges?" Sister Mary said cheerfully.

"Still I guess that's what happens when a servant of god destroy a whole building." Sister Anna said.

"No it was a whole block!" Sister Mary corrected.

Sister Anna gasped. "What! Really!"

"Actually I'd heard it was a whole island." Sister Claire added.

Both the other Sister's gasped. "What! Really?" They both shrieked.

"It must be so hard." Sister Claire said softly.

Chrono looked down and mumbled.

"Well it happens every time so…"

Before he could finish that sentence a familiar angry voice was heard.

"It happens ever time?" she growled.

The three Sisters cried out.

"Ah! Rosette!"

I glared at them a bit.

"A whole block was it? An island? Blowing someone's mistakes out of proportion is so much fun isn't it…BUT WHERE YOU THERE!" she screamed.

But when she looked they were gone. She turned around and saw them quickly running away.

"We wouldn't want to be teamed up with you!" Sister Claire shouted as they all ran.

"Uh huh!" the other two agreed waking away.

"Go chase yourselves why don't you!" She growled and stomped away.

"Oh applesauce!" I grumbled under my breath.

"Ahhh Rosette wait!" Chrono whined following her.

I quietly tagged along.

From up in the window Sister Kate watched.

"I feel a great unease Father…" she said softly to Father Remington who was behind her.

"About him you mean?" He asked. "No matter how docile that creature may appear now it's still…"

"Yet…does a heart not beat in his chest as well." Father Remington pointed out.

"There are things one cannot trust on faith alone." Replied Sister Kate.

"But isn't faith a process of affirming truth that one cannot see?" Father Remington asked.

"Might it be that these uncertain times are meant to test our faith…Sister?"

Sister Kate looked away a bit.

"So the war could be the cause then?"

"A cause but not the only one. Others will reveal themselves soon enough." Father Remington smiled over at Sister Kate.

"Till then all we can do is wait. And as of what will become of Chrono then…I can't even imagine."

Outside there was dark clouds and a flash of lighting could been seen and a rumble of thunder heard. Inside the dinning room Rosette, Chrono and I sat at the table eating. Chrono and I both ate our food quietly but as for Rosette she was being a bit noisy.

"The nerve of those dumb dwarfs!" she said before mumbling something to herself.

"I'm the one who them down." she muffled shoving the bread into her mouth.

Suddenly her face went blue and she started choking and gasping trying to swallow it down then quickly grabbed her glass of milk and drank it down quickly. After it finally went down she sighed with relief. Chrono quietly slurped up his soup with his bandaged up hand. Rosette looked over at him.

"Hey that Holy water burned your hand."

"Hm…Yeah but it helped us defeat that thing." he said softly.

Rosette leaned back in her chair again and closed her eyes.

"Thank you."

"Hm?"

Chrono looked back over at Rosette then his gaze lowered to the contract hanging from her neck.

"W-Well we are…y-you know." Rosette looked down at the contract around her neck before she look it into her hand and closed her eyes again.

"I was having…a dream before we went to Eastside...yesterday."

I looked over to Rosette.

"What kind of dream?" I asked curiously.

In Rosette's head came flashbacks about her little brother Joshua.

Another flash of lighting came followed by more thunder then a steady rain had begun to fall.

"In my dream…Joshua was still the way I remember him. Even though I know that…for me to dream about him…"

Hearing this about her brother made me think about my sister Melinda. See she was in search of her brother Joshua who was taken by another devil as well as my sister Melinda so you could say they were both together and we wanted to find them. I let out a soft sigh.

"This isn't…like you." Chrono began to say.

Rosette looked at him a bit confusedly.

"Rosette never gets discouraged!" Chrono finished off before giving a goofy like grin.

Rosette and I both began to laugh at this.

"Thanks Chrono for worrying…"

Suddenly Rosette and I had felt a little uneasy and the both of us looked a bit agitated which slightly made Chrono confused before we looked down and noticed the Elder looking up our dresses and he laughed.

"I see Paris I see France I see someone's…"

Before the Elder could finish Rosette and I both leapt up and shrieked holding down our dresses embarrassedly.

"And today's pair is almost as white as the french fry."

Rosette growled and grabbed Chrono's spoon and went to try and stab the elder.

"Perverted old man! I'll kill you with this spoon!"

And I mumbled. "And I'll overkill you with a SPORK!"

He quickly rolled over to dodge the attack and got up onto his feet and turned to Chrono as if nothing had happened.

"Ah and how are you today my boy?"

Chrono leaned back.

"Uhh well…"

"Stop ignoring us!" Rosette shouted.

Suddenly the Elder pulled out something and held it before Rosette and I. It was a shiny silver bullet with little encrypted text at the top of it. It was held in a small brown box and put in a soft black velvet on the inside of it. It was something the Elder had made. He was the one who gave us all our weapons and ammo.

Rosette and I looked over at the bullet he had held out to us.

"Huh? Whats this?" Rosette asked.

"Oh just a little something I finished this morning. I call it "The Gospel"

"Gospel?" Rosette confusedly said not knowing of this new bullet.

"Yes. A new mystical bullet composed of rare alchemical silver. With ancient Enochian transcriptions in microscopic text. As such it's destructive power is much greater then "The Sacreds" which merely has Holy Oil packed inside it's explosive. It's still in the testing phase of course but I was going to ask the Orders number one markswoman to test fire it for me…until"

"Yes! Yes! I wanna! I wanna!" Rosette said cheerfully.

"You know this is the sorta thing I looove!" she said before she leapt at it.

The Elder pulled it away making Rosette fall face first onto the floor. While the Elder had his head turned I too tried to go for it but the Elder again pulled it away swiftly and I fell on top of Rosette almost smashing her.

"Gah Selena…your crushing me…" Rosette gasped out.

I quickly got up off her and innocently laughed.

"Sorry Rosette!"

"Having heard her call the saint responsible for our holy ammo an old pervert. Perhaps I should rethink this matter."

Rosette suddenly got up and laughed trying to act all innocent and cutesy.

"Your hearing things! Your hearing things! Don't be mean just let me try it come on."

"Yes! Pleeeasse" I cutely begged.

The Elder then got a smirk on his face which usually meant something bad.

"Well let me fondle your luscious breasts and I will rethink my position." He said.

Rosette and I both got wide eyed but this was no surprise to us already knowing the Elder was a perverted old man.

"Sister Rosette, Sister Selena? Sister Kate is calling for you." Another sister called from the door way.

"Who would let you fondle anything you perverted old wit!" Rosette yelled hitting him.

"YOU PERVERTED SICKO!" I yelled helping her.

Rosette and I turned to the other Sister a bit agitated. When the Elder got back up he had bumps on his head.

"Come to her office immediately."

"Sounds like marching orders. How sad that this will have to wait." Elder said teasingly.

Rosette turned to him angrily.

"You Scrooge!" she shouted.

"Meanie!" I added.

Later that night we had gone on yet another mission. On the dock there was a ship that had thick clouds of black smoke coming from it and a bunch of cops and deceives were already there trying to figure out what had happened. Rosette as usual drove like a mad woman and jumped over a small hill in the road scaring away some of the cops yet again and we went swerving around and around again like before. But this time when she hit the breaks she didn't crash into the wall but it was a close call. I nearly fell off my seat again but luckily I was holding onto something. Chrono opened the door slightly holding onto the door as he opened it.

"Well at least time you didn't wreak it…" He said bluntly.

"Chrono!" Rosette growled before she came from behind him and pushed down by the head.

I shook my head a bit.

"Stop being a Mrs. Grundy and dry up!" she said aggregately.

"Are you the ones from the Magdalene Order?" one of the cops asked us.

I poked my head out and slightly nodded.

"I'm afraid that I had hoped that there'd be more then 3 of you." the cop said.

Rosette just laughed a bit and smiled.

"I'm sorry. But due to the currents in Boston we've had to split our forces. However as we work with the effort of twenty men I assure you things will be fine. "

The cop at first didn't look to sure.

"Ummm. Well I guess we have no choice but to believe that."

"Good! Cause only those who believe will be saved so they say get it!" Rosette joked.

Chrono and I gave a slight laugh at that and Rosette soon laughed with us.

We then headed toward the place were the attack had taken place and the cops were explaining things to us showing us a blue print of the ship.

"All we know is that the ships registry is British. And that we've lost contact with the rescue party we sent on board."

Suddenly from on the ship were heard a faint cry. We all looked over.

"Great Jehoshaphat!" one of the cops cried.

On the ship there was one of the men at the edge of the deck crying out.

"Help! Save me!"

But then a gigantic hand crushed him into the ship surely killing him. And there was a gigantic monster and very ugly looking one at that. It stood up and roared angrily.

"I'm sensing…rage and wrath. And indescribable anger gives form to it's actions. But behind that…theirs a separate conscience moving it…something" Chrono muttered quietly to himself his eyes slightly glowing a light purple. He suddenly turned around.

"Who is it?"

"Chrono!" Rosette yelled.

"Huh?" he suddenly snapped out of it.

"Whats wrong with you? Lets make like Sergeant York!" she said clicking her gun and running ahead.

"Come on Chrono don't fall behind!" I said soon following after Rosette.

"Wait!" Chrono shouted following behind us.

"Hey wait! You can't go in there alone!" the cop called out to us.

The demon went to attack and Rosette and I began to shoot it at rapidly. But that did nothing what so ever but it make it more angry and pound it's huge fist into the ground. Rosette and I went separate ways to dodge being pounded into the ground then shot at it again from the different directions. The monster roared and leapt high up into the air and landed back on the deck of the ship. Rosette shot another gun which turned out to be a grappling hook that clanked onto the ship and pulled herself up along with Chrono. I quickly climbed up the ship and jumped onto the deck. Suddenly the ship's rudders started up and made the ship shake. Rosette fell back onto Chrono who was leaning against the wall nearly squished. I fell on my butt.

"Rosette! If we don't hurry we're gonna be…" Chrono began.

"Chrono. Get this boat back away from the docks." she interrupted.

"Oh yeah sure no problem." he said pushing Rosette off him.

I got back up myself.

Chrono sighed as he walked off.

"It'll be duck soup…"

While Chrono went ahead to go get the ship away from the docks Rosette and I went to investigate more. We walked over to a huge hole in the middle of the deck that went down pretty far.

"That bruiser sure did a number on this place." Rosette said.

I nodded looking down. "Sure did. Lets go down and see if we can find anything."

Rosette gave a slight nod. "Right."

We headed down into the large hole till we got a bit of ways down. We looked around and it was dark, damp, bloody and cold. We then saw a slightly opened down with a small light coming from inside of it. Rosette started to walk towards it and I followed closely behind her.

In the other room Chrono pulled down the lever to start the ship.

"Alright then!"

The motors soon began to quickly turn around and around and the meter reached over it's limit of three hundred and the meter glass broke. Rosette and I continued to head toward the door. I could hear her heavy breathing in the dead silence. Chrono made his way back up the stairs slowly due to the heavy bag he was groaning and breathing a bit heavier then normal. Rosette slowly opened the door to the room and we both looked inside. There we saw a bunch of crates packed with gold and jewels and other very expensive things.

"What in the world was this ship carrying?" Rosette said.

Before I was able to say anything the monster came from behind and crashed into us making us go flying into the room hitting the ground then it quickly went to strike us again with it's gigantic hands which made us fly back again and made Rosette drop her gun in the process. Down in the other room the glass on the meters completely shattered and the engines turned more quickly. The ship backed away from the dock which made all the cops and detectives a bit puzzled at the reason why and most them where mumbling amongst each other .

"It's headed to sea!" One of the cops cried out.

Chrono rushed to the where the steering wheel of the ship was and grabbed onto it dropping the paper he had in his hands.

"This must be it!" He said turning it.

He then looked out the window and cried out.

Rosette and I ran trying to dodge the monster's attacks. Rosette of course letting out little shrikes but I do admit I did too a couple times. It tried to smash us again but we swiftly moved out of the way I turned and started to shoot at it and Rosette who pulled out her smaller gun then she had started to shoot at it as well.

Chrono quickly ran down the small bridge when there was a sudden large poof of smoke.

"Gosh darn it!" he screamed before turning around and running back the other way.

Again the monster started to chase us as I was busy running Rosette was running and shooting behind her at the same time.

"Why don't you drop dead!" she shouted.

"It's not that easy as it sounds Rosette!" I replied sarcastically still running. We got to the end and started shooting again making it back away a little.

"If it's an astral beast. Then the Sacreds ought to be enough!" she cried.

Rosette soon had run out of bullets and I was low myself on ammo. We both looked at each other sacredly then back at the beast but then suddenly heard a faint call and we looked to see someone behind him.

"Chrono!" I cried out happy to see him.

"Chrono! I'll unleash the seal!" Rosette called out to him meaning the seal of the contract.

"You can't! This power will summon forth more violence!" he called back to her with a bullet in his hand.

Rosette's eyes widened.

"A Gospel."

"How did he get a hold of it!" I asked in wonder.

"Please don't tell the Elder!" he shouted as he tossed the bullet to Rosette.

"Rosette! You grab the bullet! I'll distract the demon!" I told her.

Rosette ran quickly and jumped.

"Hey you stupid monster over here!" I called out to it waving my arms.

"That's distracting it!" Chrono thought to himself.

The monster went to strike her but she got passed him just before he could hit her. She slid underneath him snatching the Gospel in her hand. The monster then unleashed his very long purple tongue and grabbed Rosette by her ankle pulling her in.

"Rosette!" I cried out.

She quickly placed the Gospel into her gun.

"Bring peace to the lost lambs. I bid thee give rest to the fangs of the wolf! And call the hammer of death onto the devil!"

With that she shot the Gospel at the devil. And a power light of energy shot out hitting the devil right in the center. The light grew more larger and more brighter and then the monster went KABOOM! It was drawn back into a golden ancient artifact.

"Can wisdom…ever truly overcome violence?" Chrono asked.

"I'm sure it can. In some cases." I answered.

Rosette picked up the artifact the devil had been drawn back into and looked at it.

"Is that it's true form?" Chrono asked.

"It was stolen." Rosette answered.

"Taken from it's home." Chrono said.

"Even so that's no reason to hurt so many people." Rosette said sternly.

Chrono suddenly cried out.

"Ahhh! Oh no!"

Rosette and I both turned to look at him before we heard a loud crash and the ship coming to a sudden stop making us nearly fall over. Rosette and I looked confused.

"Hm?"

"What the hell was that?" I asked.

The thee of us ran ahead up back to the deck and saw what had happened. Rosette and I both became wide eyed and cried out in shock. Rosette and I both glared at Chrono.

"CHRONO! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Rosette yelled.

"Chrono look what you've got us into!"

The ship had apparently crashed itself into the side of the Statue Of Liberty breaking the bottom part of the island it stood on.

"Well the boat wasn't responding to the helm and the engine was all balled up so what could I do!" he whined.

Suddenly the was an explosion and a big white poof of smoke and we all screamed as the ship started sinking.

"WE'RE NOT THE BAD ONES! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS LIKE THIS!" Rosette and I both cried out as the ship continued to sink into the water. All we knew is that Sister Kate was NOT going to like hearing about this once we reported back to her. We were in for it now…and I mean…BIG TIME!

~*~End Of Episode 1~*~


End file.
